Haunted
by Annoying Brat
Summary: Anaya descoveres her apartment is prone to a late night visitor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'll only type this once as it stands for the entire story. I do not own the fandom. Honestly, do you think i would? I own some of the merchandise but that's about it.

Synopsis: Anaya discovers her small apartment is prone to a late night visitor.

Warning: Self insert? possibly  
Mary Sue? Most likely  
Does this bother me? not at all

* * *

Anaya stared hard at the fridge. It was silly really, it was just a late night dream after all. A very strange late night dream but nother the less not real.  
In the light of day such things seemed amusing but the sun had faded. and with it so had her self assurance.  
A dream really. One that had appeared three nights in a row.  
Tonight she was determined to stay up. To prove it was nothing but her imagination.  
How silly , a grown adult (well, not really, but close enough to count) letting something like this get to her. She laughed at herself nervously but her grip did not loosen its hold.  
She checked the time. It was reaching late. Her eyes were beginning to feel itchy. She yawned, cracked her neck and settled down again.  
She would stay awake, she would stay awake, she would...  
The time on the clock had jumped forward an hour.  
**Damn!  
**She had drifted off unintentionally.  
Anaya waited for a few moments. Everything was still. Nothing unusual at all. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
**See...just a dream. You've proven your point now go to bed.  
**Bed sounded nice. She got up from her position, stretched back to undo the kinks one got from sleeping in a chair.  
She paused midway. Had she just heard something?  
Nothing moved in the small kitchen apartment. Nothing sounded in the other rooms. Must of imagined it.  
Lowering her arms again she shuffled her way to her bedroom. A few moments later she shuffled back to retrieve the bat she had forgotten. And froze when she saw the fridge door closing. 

The next morning Anaya was trying to convince herself that too had been a dream. Really, just a trick her mind was playing on her. Lack of sleep and all that.  
Lack of sleep she was definitely suffering from at the moment. And possibly splinters if she checked her hands, but that would mean letting go of the bat.  
It was light though. In light there was safety, there was security. And there was Saturday morning cartoons, which did wonders to sooth her nerves.  
Really, imagine that, getting all worked up over something as silly . The seal was probably broken is all. She should get that checked out, unfortunately repair men cost money. And there was little money to be had on a students budget. The landlady was already threatening to evict her as it was. Though the landlady was always threatening that. She was Italian, it was given.  
The Coyote on tv managed to fall off that cliff again, which didn't surprise Anaya. The coyote never learned. It's single-minded predictability was reassuring to watch.  
She was a bit hungry and her eyes slid over to the fridge, thinking of the eggs and instant pancake mix that laid within.  
She shouldn't be afraid. It was only a dream. And even if it wasnt...well that was why she had gotten the bat. It wasn't because she was any good at sports that's for sure.  
Breakfast did sound nice right about now.  
Hey eyes looked to the fridge, then to the wall clock next to it. 8: 35. Breakfast sounded good...especially if it was from the Mc Donald's that was just down the road.  
The wonders of modern convenience.

Leaving her apartment was a blessing. She spent longer outside than she had originally planned. In fact, she spent all day outside. Getting chores done, window shopping, visiting the local parks. She never visited them before since moving in and now seemed like the perfect time to explore .  
Night came all too quickly for her liking. Spending all day out was tiring and with the added sleep deprivation meant she headed strait for bed, crashing on top of the covers without bothering to change.  
Really, so silly getting worked up over a dream.  
It was dark when she awoke, not the pitch black people always spoke of. It never got dark like that, especially when you couldn't afford such things as curtains.  
She was thirsty and her head hurt. It didn't help much the kitchen tap was dripping. Just made her throat feel more parched.  
Anaya was in the middle of debating the merits of getting up for blessed Advil or just turning over to sleep when through her fog mind she realized that she hadn't actually used the tap at all today, in which case who had turned the tap on?  
She sat bolt upright, very much awake and staring out through the doorway that connected to the lounge room.  
Did something just move out there? surely not!  
Anaya reached out a hand to grope for the bat, only to find nothing.  
"Shit!" she had left it in the other room.  
**Okay calm down, calm down. You have nothing worth stealing. Any burglar will realize this and just crawl back out the window.  
**There was a tapping noise from the lino covered floor of the kitchen.  
**See...there they go now. Just wait . give them time to properly get away.  
**The sound of something opening and closing quickly.  
**Let them raid the fridge a bit. Nothing to worry about. The week-old Chinese will have them in emergency by lunch tomorrow.  
**And then, silence. No more creaks, no more scratches. No more dripping.  
Anya waited a good ten minuets before shifting her feet to the floor, and another five to work up the courage to actually stand up.  
She flicked on the lounge room light, scanning her apartment with trepidation. Nothing. She sagged against the wall with relief, only to go ridged on seeing the water. The little specks of water on the floor left behind by someone. Someone who's path through the small apartment could be seen clearly.  
She followed the trail with her eyes.  
It circled the furniture, keeping close to the walls. She could tell where the person had stopped by the small puddles that had formed.  
They had had stopped to admire the badly done painting she had made in year ten art class, paused by the bookshelf and continued on along , following the wall until...  
Anaya let out a strangled cry on noticing the small puddle that had formed just outside her bedroom doorway.  
The trail continued, circling around and back into the kitchen.  
Anaya followed it with weak knees. It lead strait across the lino floor and stopped at the fridge. No more water trail. It ended there.  
Anaya was starting to breath hard, on the verge of hyperventilating.  
**There's a madman hiding in my fridge!  
**Some deranged lunatic had broken into her home . They had to be insane, to squash themselves between month old cabbage and milk past its used by date.  
She grasped the closest weapon and edged over. Took a breath, and opened the door with the frying pan held high, ready to swing.  
Inside the fridge was bare.

* * *

Originally this was going to be a one shot but it grew easier to split it into chapters rather than have the continual of time passing. I post as i type so it means i can loose interest in this half way through and drop it. It has been discovered though, there is a direct correlation between reviews and how prolonged the story is. (Had to add the obligatory fishing for reviews, sorry) 

Each chapter is based off an idea for a pic. This one was of someone opening their fridge for breakfast, only to find the cliche portal-to-another-realm had replaced the eggs.  
Imagine, opening your fridge only to see the 'Flying Dutchmen' sailing past. Imagine the bemused look on the poor sods face!

Fun fact: The characters name was originally going to be Anya, but for some reason spell check did not recognize this as a legitimate name so it was changed to one of the suggestions. Anaya. To date i have never heard this name and it would not surprise me if it was in fact not one at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Her apartment was haunted. That was the conclusion Anaya had come to. It wasn't the sanest one, nor was it the most rational but here she was, on the beaten up sofa she called hers surrounded by books on the subject.

If one was scared of the dark, you got a nightlight. If snails were eating your mail you got snail pellets. Likewise she would find a way to deal with this problem. So far the best and only advice she had gotten on the subject was off of the movie 'the exorcist' she saw three years ago. Unfortunately she lacked such things as a priest .

Anaya was now speed reading through the texts, jotting down notes and points of interest on an old school pad she had found under her bed.

In one column she had listed all the signs she had. The water, the moving door, the noises, even the strange smell that had developed a few days ago. It smelt of rotting seaweed and brine and Anaya had nearly suffocated herself with pine freshness to try and blot it out.

In the other column were listed down the possibilities of what it could be. So far she hadn't seen anything just the results which ruled out apparitions. Whatever it was it was active and did not seem to be repeating itself, so the theory of it being some playback from a tragic evens seemed unlikely. They were usually reserved for battlefields or places of historical notice anyway.

The most likely candidate was a poltergeist. The movie had scared the hell out of her when she was a kid and the memory was not appreciated now.

She kept the wooden bat by her at all times within easy reach but Anya swore to herself the minuet her teddy, Mr. Bubbles, started moving she was out of there.

As long as it was daylight things seemed to be fine but daylight was running out. To be more precise daylight was not lasting as long as she would like.

Every few minuets she'd look up at the clock or look outside at the sun and chew her lip, the sick feeling in her gut only growing worse.

There had to be something here, something that could help. One that didn't involve moving was preferred.

Finding a place with cheap rent was a one in a million chance. Of course finding out it had a late night wanderer as well probably explained the bargain.

Sighing she closed the book, rubbing her eyes. They were getting sore from all the reading. She needed to get out, to clear her head. Maybe something would turn up...

* * *

Anaya jerked her head, looking around fuzzily. The credits were rolling on screen and the light from the tv wasshowing the room in a muted grey. 

She had passed by the local blockbusters while trying to clear her head and had given in to impulse, renting out the exorcist and other similar movies. It was a move she was regretting.

If they were anything to go by then she was well and truly screwed, and most likely going to get possessed at some point. This did little to allay her fears.

She had her bat though, and a little something extra she had picked up incase. Just let any damn ghost come near...wait, didn't she leave the lights on?

Slowly she reached for the bat resting at her feet.

She had left the lights on, she remembered distinctly switching every single one on.

The rooms were dark now, only the light from the tv illuminating everything.

If she hadn't then who had? The smell came again, the smell of fish and salt and sand, it wafted from the kitchen.

The sofa faced away from the kitchen, the back obscuring her from view. Slowly, cautiously not to make noise she moved off the cushions and crouched on the floor.

Okay now what?

_Tap _

She froze

_Tap_

It came from the kitchen doorway

_Tap_

Something was trying to retreat silently. Retreat was good, it meant the ghosts back was turned. But couldn't ghosts see behind them anyway? That wasn't a helpful thought.

Ghosts were meant to be ethereal, all seeing omnipotent beings. Or was that god?

The two were getting mixed up in her mind.

_Tap_

If she waited long enough then the ghost would be gone. But that wouldn't be solving the problem, it would come back tomorrow night, and the night after.

Did she want that? No she did not.

_Tap_

She had to do something . And crouching here with her heart hammering away was not productive.

Anaya gripped the bat tighter.

'**okay, i can do this. I can do this. It's my home. It's invaded my home, my privacy, my fridge and by god it will feel my wrath!'**

Before she could stop herself she quickly rolled for the wall, sprung to her feet and swung the bat out with all her might.

The bat slammed into something and held fast.

Wait a sec, ghosts were ethereal. Solid objects were useless against them. The bat should of gone right through it. Which meant it was not a ghost but instead a person. A person had broken into her house while she was sleeping.

She tried to wrench it free and swing again. It didn't budge.

A low pitch noise sounded from a few feet in front of her. Something that sounded very much like an annoyed growl.

Anaya let go of the bat quickly, all bravo fading with that noise.

"F..fine...keep it"

There was a splintering and it fell to the floor. It had been crushed in two.

Anaya backed up fast, nearly taking a header over the sofa.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Something stepped forward into the illumination of the tv.

Something that did not belong on land, did not belong anywhere except in nightmares.

Something that was not human.

It was humanoid, had the features of a man but distorted and morphed with aquatic creatures. A mass of small tentacles framed it's face like some grotesque beard. They constantly moved, swaying with every step it took. It's body was encrusted with barnacles and he wore the garb of someone from the seventeen hundreds. A maritime monster that walked right out of the ocean depths.

_Tap_

The noise was it's leg. A crab leg in a bizarre imitation of a sailors peg leg, massively sized to fit it's body. It was moving closer. And it was not happy.

Anaya cringed back as he leaned forward, easily dwarfing her small frame.

She whimpered, terrified, feeling the breath against her face. The smell of something festering for years in the damp cold. Rotting away with the passage of time. She nearly gagged.

"Don't. do. that. again"

A faint part of her wondered why a monster would have a Scottish accent. The rest of her was more concerned with it being in her face.

She didn't even realize she was nodding frantically to his warning, willing to say anything to get him to leave her alone.

Just as suddenly he was gone, headed back into the kitchen.

With the monster no longer in her face Anaya was able to breath again. A flood of emotion washed through her with relief being the most prominent, followed by anger. How dare he. How dare this creature scare her like that! in her house, in her HOME where she was suppose to feel safe!

And that's when Anaya did something very stupid.

He had barely made it through the doorway, having to step through sideways with his large frame, when a small glass shattered against the his back. It was completely ineffective, the barnacles providing more than enough shielding but it caused him to stop nother the less.

He turned.

Anaya's face changed on seeing those eyes glare back at her.

"...oops"

She quickly backed up to put as much distance between them. Her mind running on overdrive to think of something. anything! and fast!

"um...back ye fowl demon...thing!"

His face twitched a little.

**Please, movies don't fail me now...oh gods he's coming closer!**

Anaya gave it her all. The exorcism still fresh in her mind she squared her shoulders, threw up her hands to make a cross and did her best to imitate a drunken priest.

"The power of Christ compels you!"

There was a pause. The creature stared. It's body began to shake.

**Wha...it worked?**

Not quite.

The monster threw back his head and laughed. It howled in mirth at the site if this child, this scared little mortal, still half asleep yet somehow thinking that this display...this...what was this? that it could somehow fend him off?

His body shook with the force of his laughter, he had to use the doorway for support.

Anaya was a little bewildered. No one likes being laughed at, and this creature was definitely laughing at her. Since it gave her a stay of execution she felt it a good thing, and with imminent doom no longer bearing forth (it was now laughing itself sick on the wall) her body did the sanest thing yet. She fainted dead away.

* * *

_**Yes fainting is quite the cliche but i liked the line it's used in, so it stayed. **_

_**This little chapter idea came from the image of someone flicking holy water at a Davy Jones crossing his arms with an 'are you done yet' look on his face. Can't you just picture it? oh the mirth**_

_**Now for this story to work your going to have to do a little 'suspending of disbelief' here. Yes i know Davy Jones is only allowed on land once every ten years (Even then, what for?) and yes what good reason does he have for being in this apartment? Well if i get a next chapter up it will hopefully explain it. or it might be integrated as a plot mystery thing as to how and why he's there.**_

_**The irony of asking for the suspension of disbelief on the motives of a completely fictitious character that's half man half squid is not lost on me.**_

_**No i have not watch the Exocist. It probably shows. I do know of its cultural significance however and if faced with a possible haunting i would check it out for advice. Not very good advice since i believe it deals with possession and not ghosts but hey, supernatural is supernatural.**_


End file.
